A pirate life for me
by Siwsen
Summary: AU: James potter and his crew is on the oceans waves when they find a certain ship with a very interesting cargo onboard, that contains a certain red haired lady that they may or may not know about.


(So this in an oldy but a goody, some mistakes in the text, but you just have to live with that ;) Hope you enjoy)!

AU: A Pirate life for me

It was a good day James mused when he sat his eyes on the sky before letting it slide down on deck where his crew were working hard, and fast - not missing a beat. They were cutting through the waves in a speed that even David Jones couldn't complain about. James' hands lay steady on the rudder as he could feel the power of the waves beneath him; it always calmed him in some way. His eyes barely flicked when he saw his first mate coming up the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Going good, nothing to report that wouldn't bore you."

"I guess no news is good news."

"Exactly."

Sirius Black, first mate - and that wasn't just on the positions on the ship, he was foremost James Potters best friend for many years alongside the second mate who was also the navigator, Remus Lupin.

As if this was a call to said man, Remus came up the stairs with a small but contend smile on his face.

"We are making good speed Captain' by this we will reach the next port within the week." Remus said as he took place by James' right side while Sirius was on the left.

"The men will certainly appreciate that. Some fine woman company is what they need after this trip."

"You sure you're not talking about yourself, huh Sirius?"

"What? Don't tell me you're not getting wet dreams by now? Ha, is Remus still dry behind his ears?"

"I never said that."

"Sure you didn't, your whole face says it."

"It does not."

"Does too."

"No."

"Yes."

"Wanker!"

"That's what I'm hinting at yes."

"Shut up."

"Guys, shut it." James interrupted when his lookout called for his attention. They abruptly stopped their bickering when they heard and they all directed their attention on the watcher.

"What do you see Leo?" James yelled.

"A Ship Cap'n."

"What's her crest?"

"It's the Kings crest Cap'n." Beside James a short whistle escaped Sirius while Remus stood frowning.

"They shouldn't be in these waters." James mused as he let go of the wheel, and took his spyglass. As they were told, a ship in the horizon, small like an ant could be seen, and he could only just slightly glimpse the name, but more he didn't need.

"Well, well, well, looks like Athena is out sailing." The brig before them was not heading towards them, but nonetheless it was still optional wherever they should attack or not.

"Athena? Hmm then it must be the Kings right hand man, nobody but him gets to sail that ship." Remus said trying to see the ship. Sirius turned his glance to James and asked:

"What will you have us to do, Captain?" A smile was tugging at the edges of James lips, while he was observing Athena through the spyglass.

"I think it's time to say hello to our friends, it has been far too long since we last paid our respects." He heard a grin, and a snort from his friends, but no more needed said, and Sirius yelled out to the men.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Lily Evans, twenty years old, and at the moment very must stuck on a ship were she would rather jump from the railing then stay, if it wasn't because she wanted to live a little longer than just twenty years of course.

It was not because Lily didn't like to sail, she loved the sea; it's waves, and the salty taste the wind had - what she _didn't_ like was the Kings right handed man, who at the moment had the custody of her, the Kings niece. You would think that being the Kings niece would mean safety, and kind feelings, but all it had so far giving her was bruises, and a very dark loathing feeling towards the whole royal family – except, perhaps her father and mother.

But that didn't mean much at the moment, oh she _knew_ , the King was gloating at the moment with the prospect that he had her in his palm, because that meant he had taken a weakness; his brothers weakness.

Lily wouldn't call herself a lady, not in any form or way. And most would agree with her. She had heard on more than one occasion how she was wild and unmannered, more a lass than a lady, and that was fine by her. Rather be a lass with an opinion and some nerve than a woman of the court who nodded, and was doing the men's bidding.

And while this was all good – or bad – Lily didn't really see what was coming towards them, not yet that is. For now she had escaped deck below for some time, now eyeing some of the smaller boats that was escorting them, gunner boats as they called them. A necessary being a royal vessel.

A brief wind, salty on her lips, wild in her dark red hair, and slightly cold on her fair skin but with a certain feel to it, that made her nor shiver or going inside for warmth, passed her by as a lost friend. It was a small peace, which was disturb very quickly by a glare sent her way. She did not see it but felt it. Her neck felt almost sore just by the look. Warm and prickling. She didn't need to turn around to see who was very unsatisfied by her mere present on deck.

The Kings right-handed man, Sir Rupert Scrivener – commander of the ship, and just down right vile. She didn't need him to tell her that she didn't belong here.

 _She knew._

A yell across the ship that was more new then the glare caught her attention. Another ship was getting closer towards them. Curious at the new vessel she leaned over the railing trying to get a closer look. It had gotten surprisingly close. She could just – but only so – see the name but no flag.

 _The Marauding Luna._

It sounded familiar in some foreign place in her mind as her mouth chewed on the word. It was almost too familiar, but why so she couldn't place. She knew many ships, being the daughter of her kind of a father. Perhaps the name said it all, but it wasn't before a shout of dread that made her place why this ship made a unknown feeling plant in her chest, that she knew why.

"PIRATES! THEY ARE GETTING INTO OUR WIND!"

Pirates. Bloody Pirates, and yet a smile was growing steadily and sure on her lips. 

"Get the girl down below the deck, _now!_ "

 _What?!_

Before Lily could registry what was going on, a crewmember had already a hold on her arm and was taking her away. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the grim expression of Sir Rupert. He – probably – thought that it was all her doing that they now were going to be plundered by pirates, and in a way, it probably was. She only smiled at him and got below deck, and locked away in a small room without a window.

(***)

She was perhaps fairly lucky she thought when no cannonball had hit her room, and probably doing an end to her life. But the fight was on, and still going by the sound of it. Yelling, clashes of swords, and the continuous blasts of gunshots sounded like a thunderous storm above her. She was not sure how long the fight had lasted so far, but by the sound of it, the end was near, and Lily knew whom she was placing her bets on.

Her silent prayer was heard, but she only found out half an hour later when her door was mashed in - but the faces of those who had found her was not of happiness or in any form of that manner.

It was shock.

They looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. There were three of them, but finally they all reached to the same conclusion, and took her on deck.

Their hold on her were perhaps just a little tighter than what she thought was necessary, but she didn't comment. She just had to talk to the pirate captain, and hopefully all her prayers would be heard, and answered too with as much manners that you could expect from a pirate.

But what meet her on deck was not what she had thought, and almost as soon as her prayers was blooming they withered. It was not the dead bodies, or the remain of the captured crew – she hold little feelings for them, not that she wasn't perplexed by the bodies, but she knew life, and life was never fair. No, it was the fact that when she was nearing the pirate captain that she instant knew who it was.

Black raven-colour hair that was a mess, board shoulders, tall, and rank. The two men besides him didn't contradict this. Oh they were shocked when they lay eyes on Lily. Light brown hair and light blue eyes, and black sleek hair, and grey eyes. Undoubtedly Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, the infamous trio, that was when you also counted their captain; James _bloody_ Potter. Their pirate captain.

This was a nightmare coming true.

James Potter turned around. His eyes widen when they lay on her, and it looked for a second that he wanted to say something, but shut up the moment he found himself stunned – but only for a short time _of course_.

"If it isn't Lily Evans."

"I'm surprised that you can even remember other names than your own with that ego of yours."

"You really should learn how to speak to people Evans."

"Then it's good I don't really count you as one."

"Oh how you wound my heart like no other."

"I try."

"Anyway, you sure made it easy for us Rupert – you see Evans, your father has made a rather large bounty on your head – being the daughter of the Pirate King and all that." Said James, looking at Rupert then Lily while he spoke.

The shock on Sirius face had turned into a smug smile as he stepped towards Lily.

"And here we only came to pay our respects to _Sir_ Rupert. Sorry to say it Love, but dresses really aren't your thing. " She raised a thin brow.

"I know." The green eyes of Lily Evans turned course and landed on Remus. A small smile played. His shocked expression had slowly turned gentle, and friendly, and perhaps just a little resigned.

"And here I thought that you was too clever to be with this lot, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Lily mused while watching Remus intently who laughed lightly while shaking his head.

"And where would they be if I didn't stay with them?" He asked.

"Fair point." She nodded.

Perhaps it could have been worse she thought standing between Sirius, and Remus, looking how James handled the situation, and just really pissed Sir Rupert off to a certain point before saying it was time to leave. This time around, Lily felt safe and perhaps just a little happy when she stood on The Marauding Luna watching them leave Athena behind in its own devastating shape. She was going home, she knew that, and she was with people she more or less could talk too – well James Potter was a whole other thing, but she could deal with that later.

"Happy to get home?" James was learning on the railing besides her, and for the first time in days Lily could sight with relief.

"Much." A smug smile tucked at the edges of James Lips, but he said nothing more.

Because they were going home.

5


End file.
